<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mike and josh, in a closet by shatteredhourglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320440">mike and josh, in a closet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass'>shatteredhourglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Until Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mike Munroe, Closet Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Short &amp; Sweet, Top Josh Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredhourglass/pseuds/shatteredhourglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(But not in THE closet.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mike Munroe/Josh Washington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mike and josh, in a closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*Bangs fist on table* More bottoming Mike content! This is super short and I apologize.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have some horrendously bad ideas, Washington, but this really takes the damn cake,” Mike mutters.</p><p>“Uh huh,” Josh answers.</p><p>“I mean it. Our friends are <em>right there </em>and they’re going to hear this and then we’ll - do you know what they’re going to say if they open the door and see what we’re doing? We’re <em>boned</em>, Josh, and it’ll be all your fault because only <em>one </em>of us has a shred of dignity.”</p><p>“Probably should’ve brought a condom,” Josh says absently, breath warm and stale with beer as his lips brush Mike’s ear.</p><p>Mike makes a frustrated noise against the wall of the tiny closet and then sucks in a breath hard to try and stay quiet.</p><p>Josh doesn’t care - it’s a wonder he hadn’t announced his plans to the whole group before he’d slid in here.</p><p>It’s clear he isn’t listening to a word Mike says, and even Mike’s having trouble getting his grievances across with every hard thrust of Josh’s hips. Maybe it’s <em>his </em>fault for going along with it. He should’ve known Josh had plans. He gets that <em>look </em>in his eyes sometimes, and Mike should recognize it for the warning it is.</p><p>But this way he can pretend he’s only begrudgingly going along with Josh’s shenanigans rather than explicitly enjoying them.</p><p>“You like it,” Josh says with all the confidence of a man who’s got his fuckbuddy pressed up against a closet wall, ass pushed out to let him slide his dick inside. He’s not fooled. Of course he isn’t fooled - Mike’s letting Josh fuck him in the middle of a party.</p><p>“Guh,” is what Mike replies with. He means to complain.</p><p>He’s <em>going </em>to complain, just- maybe later.</p><p>Jess laughs right next to the goddamn door just as a hand wraps around his dick and Mike sees stars, bites down on his lip hard enough to taste blood. Josh doesn’t slow down in the slightest because he’s a <em>bastard</em>.</p><p>“Have you seen Mike?” Emily’s voice is loud. <em>Too </em>loud. “He was supposed to get me a drink, what the fuck.”</p><p>Shit. He’d forgotten about that. “You think I care about where <em>Michael </em>is? I’ve got tequila!”</p><p>Josh’s teeth nip at his neck and the unexpected sting makes every nerve flare red-hot, his jumbled brain turning it back into pleasure. The thrusts are nearly bruising with how hard they are; Josh isn’t afraid to get rough and Mike wouldn’t admit to how desperate for it he is, not even if you held a gun to his head.</p><p>A noise slips past his lips - not a whine, just a noise - and the hand pressing into the small of Mike’s back shifts, trails around to push up his shirt and pinch a nipple. Mike squeezes his eyes shut and inhales shakily, holding back with everything he’s got.</p><p>“Shh,” Josh breathes, amusement heavy in his voice. “Gotta be quiet, Mikey.”</p><p><em>Asshole</em>.</p><p>Mike's going to get him back for this. </p><p>Probably. </p><p>(Not really.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>